cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Dobre złego początki
|Scenariusz= Ciastkoo Gouomp |Poprzedni= – |Następny= Jak Maciuś z płomieni}} Dobre złego początki (ang. Oops!... We Did It Again) – pierwszy odcinek ostatniego sezonu fanfiction typu reality show Porażka Totalnych Użytkowników. Wprowadzenie Szesnastu śmiałków bierze udział w reality-show, w którym zwycięzca zdobywa ogromne pieniądze. Rozpoczyna się podróż po Polsce, a pierwsze zadanie odbędzie się w Warszawie. Fabuła Pawian wraz z Czerwonym witają się z widzami na dworcu kolejowym w nieznanym miejscu, czekając na uczestników programu oraz pociąg, którym wspólnie wyruszą. Pojawiają się w następującej kolejności: Sylwia i Caroline, Elizabeth, Jim, Agata, Astrid, Barczysty, Berlin, Xander, Voshy i Coosack, Kamazu, Artur, Rafał, Mikołaj, Claudia. Kiedy pojawia się pociąg, wszyscy wsiadają do środka, a prowadzący prezentuje innym wnętrze pojazdu. W końcu pociąg dojeżdża do Warszawy. Pierwszym zadaniem jest bieg prosto z dworca na Starówkę. Pierwsi na mecie pojawiają się: Kamazu, Jim, Voshy, Rafał, Agata, Xander, Berlin (niesiona przez Xandera na ramionach) oraz Claudia (która wysiadła z taksówki). Ci uczestnicy trafiają do drużyny Pawianów upitych wódką, natomiast reszta spóźnialskich do Łasic tanich jak barszcz. Pawian w końcu zaprasza resztę na Plac Zamkowy, gdzie mają być wylosowane poszczególne zadania, sam zaś udaje się zjeść kebaba. Czerwony przynosi koło fortuny i przedstawia uczestnikom, jakie zadania wylosowali. Sylwia musi znaleźć kaczuszkę do kąpieli w podziemiach na ulicy Ordynackiej z legendy o Złotej Kaczce. Jim i Elizabeth muszą zatrzymać miejsca w autobusie dla siebie, chroniąc je przed bandą warszawskich moherowych beretów. Caroline i Claudia muszą popłynąć w wyścigu pływackim na Basenie Stadionie Narodowym. Astrid ma za zadanie wymalować Pałac Kultury i Nauki w różowe kwiatki. Agata musi natomiast protestować przed Pałacem Prezydenckim w sprawie zgolonego wąsa Bronisława Komorowskiego, ówczesnego prezydenta III RP. Voshy musi opiekować się warszawską sztuczną palmą, Mikołaj zaś załatwić potrzeby fizjologiczne w Łazienkach Królewskich. Coosack musi poprowadzić pociąg metra na drugi koniec Warszawy, a Rafał znaleźć "zaginionego" wąsa Komorowskiego gdzieś w mieście. Xander musi przetrwać na Pradze i wydostać się z niej na dworzec, Barczysty zaś udawać warszawską syrenkę nad Wisłą. Kamazu musi poprowadzić ruchem samolotów na lotnisku Chopina, a Berlin wystąpić na koncercie przed tłumem. Artur ostatni otrzymuje zadanie, a jest nim pójście do Pałacu Saskiego. Pod koniec dnia wszyscy pojawiają się na dworcu, z zamiarem opuszczenia Warszawy. Podsumowane są osiągnięcia uczestników. O jeden punkt drużyna Łasic wygrywa nad Pawianami. W związku z tym, z programu mogą odpaść w następnym odcinku następujące osoby: Agata, Berlin, Xander, Claudia, Kamazu, Voshy, Rafał albo Jim. Bohaterowie odcinka * Pawian * Czerwony Uczestnicy programu * Agata Piotrkowska * Artur Garden * Astrid Agnård * Barczysty Sokół * Berlin Lipton * Caroline Great * Claudia Roouk * Coosack Kraska * Elizabeth Johnson * Jim Berry * Kamazu Solderowy * Mikołaj Baton * Rafał Garden * Sylwia Wróbel * Voshy Solderowy * Xander Evans Pozostali * Africa (wspomniana) * Palma * Jarosław Kaczyński * Reporterka * Tłum manifestujących * Moherowe berety ** Urszula ** Bożena ** Łucja * Widownia na koncercie * Mama Kamazu (wspomniana) * Tadeusz Rydzyk (wspomniany) * Reszta warszawiaków Wyzwania ''Jak Maciuś z płomieni'' → ---- Zadanie dodatkowe: Wyścig z Warszawy Centralnej na Plac Zamkowy *Zwycięzcy: Kamazu, Jim, Voshy, Rafał, Xander, Agata, Berlin, Claudia *Nagroda: Trafienie do faworyzowanej przez Pawiana drużyny "Pawianów upitych wódką" zamiast "Łasic tanich jak barszcz" Zadania główne: * Agata **Protest w sprawie zaginionego wąsa prezydenta * Artur **Pójście do Pałacu Saskiego * Astrid **Wymalowanie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w różowe kwiatki *Barczysty **Udawanie warszawskiej syrenki *Berlin **Występ na koncercie z przydzielonym utworem *Caroline vs. Claudia **Wyścig pływacki na Stadionie Narodowym *Coosack **Prowadzenie metra *Elizabeth vs. Jim **Ochrona miejsca w autobusie *Kamazu **Poprowadzenie ruchu samolotów na lotnisku *Mikołaj **Załatwienie potrzeb fizjologicznych w Łazienkach Królewskich *Rafał **Odnalezienie zaginionego wąsa prezydenta *Sylwia **Odnalezienie kaczuszki do kąpieli w podziemiach ulicy Ordynackiej *Voshy **Opieka nad warszawską sztuczną palmą *Xander **Przetrwanie na Pradze Cytaty * Czerwony: I nie zapomnij o mnie...! To ja, wasz Czerwony! Znowu będę gotował dla tych okropnych bachorów. Pawian: Tak tak, brzydka pani w czerwony też być w ten sezon, ale ty być tylko jako kucharka! My czekać na zawodników! Czerwony: Och, no tak, skoro stoję przy garach, to się nie liczę, tak?! Ech, ciężko być niezależną kobietą... ---- * Możesz już iść do domu, albowiem ja wygram ten program i pozamiatam wami podłogę! ** Opis: Caroline do Sylwii i Elizabeth. ---- *'Agata:' (znudzona) Oto jestem. Uch, ale tu śmierdzi... Pawian: (wącha swój palec) Co śmierdzi? Agata: (patrzy na tyłek prowadzącego) Wolę nie wiedzieć. ---- *'Pawian:' A teraz do nas przyjść... Madryt... Nie. To jest Paris... Nie, też nie! Kim ty być? Berlin: Jestem Berlin Lipton, ty dziewico nieczysta. Jak mego mienia nie znać ty śmiesz? Jawna zniewaga... ---- *'Pawian:' Przywitać ty się z reszta... Berlin: (żuje gumę) No i co tam u plebsu... SIEMA. Barczysty (do Berlin, z batonem w ręku) Marsa? Elizabeth: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Ledwo się w nim zakochałam, a już mnie zdradza...?!!! Berlin: A po kiego? Idź w pizdu, mam cię w d*pie, Indianinie, p***dolca masz ze słodyczami! Gruba przez ciebie będę, kalorie złe, suki kalorie...! ---- * Och, bracie, bracie, tylko mi wstyd przynosisz. W domu mogłeś zostać, świnie same się nie wypasają. ** Opis: Voshy do Kamazu. ---- *'Rafał:' Cześć wam. Berlin: '''Czeeeeść, krejzole! '''Elizabeth: Aż takiej głupoty się nie spodziewałam. Rafał: O mnie mówisz? Elizabeth: Nie, o niej... Berlin: Co ty chcesz sobie i ludziom udowodnić, mówiąc takie pierdoły? ---- *'Mikołaj:' Oczywiście, że nie mam na imię Baton, nie jestem przecież żadnym psycholem czy coś... A w walizce mam zapas nitrogliceryny! ... Berlin: Zamachowiec! Alkaida pieprzona! Ja nie mogę tak umrzeć, nie mam dzisiaj moich wyjściowych tipsów! ---- *'Czerwony:' ... Robię dla was posiłki najlepszej jakości! (wrzuca do garnka kilka kostek mydła) Elizabeth: 'Czy te posiłki to zbilansowana dieta dla dorastających nastolatków? '''Rafał: '''Czy aby na pewno dostaliście listę moich alergii? '''Astrid: '''Czy jest w tym szynka? '''Czerwony: '''Nie, nie i może w poprzednim życiu. Ale czy wy wątpicie w moje zdolności kucharskie? Ja mam certyfikat! ''(wyciąga certyfikat kupiony przez Internet) ---- *'''Agata: Dobra, dość, mam już dość tych waszych pierdół. Dokąd my tak właściwie jedziemy? Coosack: Może na koniec świata? (przestraszony) W końcu powiedział, że przegraliśmy swoje życia! Kamazu: Totalnie, to straszne! Elizabeth: (patrzy na mapę Polski) Koniec Świata... W jakim to województwie? Caroline: No chyba nie myślisz, że tam jedziemy... Pewnie do stolicy. Berlin: (bierze mapę od Elizabeth) Muszę znaleźć Stolicę! Swoją drogą fajna nazwa, no nie? ---- * Agata: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja siadam. (siada) Jeszcze długa droga pewnie. Pawian: Już jesteśmy! ---- * Berlin: Co to świat, co to za głupie ludzie?! Bez kitu, no mówię ci!!! Przecież ona oszustka pieprzona oszukiwała, nie?! Skrócić o głowę albo o tipsy! Agata: ...powiedziała solara, która przekroczyła metę na barkach przystojniaka. ---- * Pawian: Och, to się przekonać wy. Zapraszam na Zamek Placowy, gdzie wy wylosowanie zadanie swoje. Coosack: A nie Plac Zamkowy? ---- *I radzę ci nie wracać bez niej, jeśli jej nie znajdziesz, to podczas dzisiejszej kąpieli będę się bawił TOBĄ! ** Opis: Czerwony do Sylwii. ---- *'Łucja:' Ej, ja ją chciałam zwalić z miejsca! To moja zwalniaczka miejsca! Bożenka: 'Twoje niedoczekanie, głupia krowo! Mój syn jest lekarzem! 'Łucja: A mój jest lekarzem i dzwoni do mnie codziennie! O! Łyso ci się zrobiło, co, kochana? Bożenka: Chodź ze mną potańczyć, babciu! Mocna to ty jesteś może w gębie, ale przetwory to wychodzą ci okropne, nie umiesz rozwiązywać krzyżówek i nie słuchasz Radia Maryja! ---- *Żydzi likwidują wąsy... ** Opis: Jedna z manifestujących w przerażeniu. ---- *Kucharz, czy kto to tam jest, Diabeł, w każdym razie, mówił on, że mam iść się wysikać w Łazienkach Królewskich. Dla mnie bomba. Ciekawe co znaczy "królewskie"? Może sedes jest ze złota... (zaciera ręce) ** Opis: Mikołaj do siebie. ---- *Mam fatalny zmysł orientacji w terenie. Cały zmysł dostał mój braciszek, ja zostałem z niczym... ** Opis: Rafał do siebie. ---- * WINA TUSKA! ** Opis: Jarosław Kaczyński w odpowiedzi na pytanie tłumu, czyja to wina, że zniknął wąs. ---- *'Voshy:' (po zastanowieniu) A więc, palmo, ostatnim razem zjadłem płatki śniadaniowe na kolację. Palma: (beznamiętnie) Fascynujące. Voshy: (zdziwiony) Ty mówisz?!!! Palma: To opowiadanie i tak jest w głównej mierze nierealne, więc zastanawiam się, dlaczego miałabym nie mówić. A więc, mówię. Ty też możesz... Rafał: Czy ty rozmawiasz z palmą? ---- *Cześć, mamo, trzymam w rękach pałki! **Opis: Kamazu do kamery. ---- *'Palma:' Tak dłużej już być nie może! Nie mogę być już z tobą! Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę! To już zbyt wiele nawet jak dla mnie! Voshy: Dobra, jak chcesz. (bierze palmę ze sobą i idzie, aż odnajduje przechodnią) Proszę pani? Jakaś pani: '''Słucham? '''Voshy: Oto palma dla pani. Na Palmową Niedzielę. (ucieka) Palma: ''(po chwili, z dumą)'' Jestem ateistką. À propos, mój ulubiony kolor to zielony... ---- *To dla mnie, oni klaszczą dla mnie... Dziękuję wam, też siebie kocham!!! ** Opis: Berlin na scenie. ---- *'Widz:' Świetny koncert dała ta Niemka, o tak, ślicznie zaśpiewała, wiency takich talentów, wiency! Berlin: NIE JESTEM Z NIEMIEC!!! ...Jestem z Berlina. ---- *'Artur:' Dzień dobry... wie pani gdzie jest Pałac Saski? Jakaś pani: Eee? Pałac Saski? Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? Artur: 'Dziękuję, smaż się w piekle, głupia dewotko... ---- * Kamazu niestety zniszczyć samolot, na szczęście załoga i piloty były bakłażany. Co prawda teraz wegetariany mieć żałoba, ale Pawianek mieć to w zadek. ** Opis: Pawian odnośnie zadania wykonanego przez Kamazu. ---- *'Pawian: Astrid, ty być poszukiwana za akt wandalizmu na Pałac Kultury. Ty nie mieć punktu. Po za tym kwiatki być nierówno... Astrid: To spisek! Ja znam prawdę! ---- *'Pawian:' ... Berlin też być przegrana. Berlin: Co ty do mnie mówisz, paskudo niemyta? Ja zaśpiewałam jak anioł! Pawian: Nie, pan obok Pawian chwalić jakąś Niemkę! Ty być Niemka? Berlin: No nie... Ciekawostki * Berlin początkowo myślała, że reality-show odbędzie się w Londynie zamiast Polsce, za co obwinia Africę przez telefon. * Złota kaczuszka do kąpieli Czerwonego nazywa się Pan Kwaczorek. * W odcinku wielokrotnie pojawia się gag, polegający na tym, iż Barczysty częstuje innych batonem Mars, podczas gdy Mikołaj, myśląc, że to o nim, oburza się, że zwraca się on do niego po nazwisku. * Astrid rozmawiała z namalowanymi przez siebie kwiatami; jedną z nich nazwała Cecylia. * Palma burzy czwartą ścianę. Nawiązania * Angielski tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do pierwszego singla amerykańskiej piosenkarki, Britney Spears. * Manifestacja przed Pałacem Prezydenckim jest parodią manifestacji z 2010 roku o drewniany krzyż, postawiony przed Pałacem. ** Reakcja części protestujących nawiązuje do teorii spiskowych związanych z Żydokomuną. * Piosenką, którą musiała zaśpiewać Berlin, był utwór "Sprytna i wybitna" Kabaretu OT.TO. * Zadanie na Stadionie Narodowym nawiązuje do meczu Polski z Anglią w 2012 roku, kiedy z powodu przyczyn technicznych nie zamknięto dachu, w wyniku czego mecz musiał zostać rozegrany w deszczu. Kategoria:Fanon/Odcinki Kategoria:Fanon/Odcinki Porażki Totalnych Użytkowników